Elisha with the magic inside her
by takkkk12
Summary: its about where Elisha find her true potential
1. chapter 1

after Star and Marco married . 20 years later , they have a child name Elisha and her sister Turdina . Elisha was the oldest son she was 16 years old and Turdina was 14 years old .

one day they wake up at the morning and they feal sleapy and there face was so so so sleapy like . They both get ready to go to school . Elisha turn on the light while Turdina still sleeping . Then Elisha said " Wake up sleepy head its time for our school and remmember today we are going to get green belt ."

Turdina stand up from her bed while she see that the floor was so messy .Turdina quickly take his training clothes and right away go to the down floor .Elisha ask her father " so dad actually where do you meet mom long time ago any way .

well long time ago I was a shy student but I was also the safe kid . one day the principle ask me to go to his office but turns out I was not in trouble I was just told to protect the new kid your mom Star butterfly I was very very very confuse about her because she said thet she is from another dimention but still I doesan't belive her then day after day week after week months after months we fought monster even I help save mewni one time then finnaly winter day come but we still remmember at the blood moon ball the day we both like each other ."

Elisha ask "so actualy if the blood moon ball did not come you will not be together ."

Marco answer " well we still be together because of our love together , okay now lets get to school ." Then they both go to there class the dojo class .

Teacher chan said " okay student we have a suprise visiter his name is king Marco ."

Elisha and Turdina screamed " what pur dad ."

Teacher chan said " yes your dad , now if you want yo pass to green belt you must hit king Marco onces ."

all the student screamed " what so we have to attack the king ." king Marco waa little bit patient then before .one by one student fight but still only Jack pass then now its Turdina turn . Turdina kick to the right then right away kick to the left but king Marco block all the kick .then Turdina puch to the right and the slide kick but king Marco just jump patiently and then Turdina right kick and left kick while puch right then left then right again but king Marco is just to fast and to strong .

Turdina " now for my special move ." kick right while puch left then slide kick one up and one down but Marco block all the kick then Turdina down puch and it work Turdina pass the test now Tuedina is green belt the now its Elisha puch to the right puch yo the left .

" give up dad you know my skill right ," Elisha said .

Marco laugh and said " well you also doesan't know skill ."Turdina kick to the right kick to the left but this time Marco put a little harsh on Elisha and puch Elisha at her leg . Elisha feel very hurt but Elisha still fight .Elisha kick to the right but the suddently Elisha summon a magical staff every body was amaized about Elisha staff but Elisha still hit Marvo to the right then left then down to up .

but Marco just still block it and said " this is what I am waiting for her power ." Elisha still hit Marco for the first time . Then 3 student get pass and get the green belt but Elisha still confuse about her new power.

to be continue on the next chapter 


	2. chapter 2

Then Elisha go to her mom while felling afraid of her new power but then when she open the door her mom was not in the castle or in the dungeon but then she hear a sound then she try to find where is the sound coming from .

star ask " So Eclipsa , can you actualy help Elisha with her magic ?"

Eclipsa replied " Yes of course O can help her even tho I ever help you anyway queen star ."Then Elisha peek at the window and see her great great great great great great great great great grand mother .

Then Star said "Come on out Elisha I know your out side ."

Eclipsa ask " so this is your son , it looks like I know her ." while Elisha was trying to fine her power Turdina is peeking Jack at the jungle because no body know who is Jack parents .

Turdina feel afraid at the jungle but suddently Jack stop and atay at that position and ask " why are you folowing me ."

Turdina replied " well I was juat trying to know who is your parents Jack . "

Jack said " fine come with me ."Jack run to a house at the forest while Turdina is folowing him .

Then Jack go inside the house and said " mom ,dad im home ."

Turdina is still confuse and ask "who is your parents name Jack ?"

Jack replied " Ooo my parents , my mom is Jakie Jakie lynn thomas and my dad name is Tom Thomas lucitor ."

Turdina said " Okay I guest thats the name , okay Jack Im going back to my house , bye Jack ." Then Turdina go back to her castle but at the middle of the rprest of the certain death she is been trap by 2 scary things that the body is like a elephants and has a tiger tail and wild like a lion .

Turdina said " what should I call them lional , elelon , elepants , lion , elephantlion yaya thats it name ." Turdina puch to the right then back then left but the 2 elephantlion was to strong but then Jack come and change his hand into a fist and fire come out of his hand and fire puch the 2 elephantslion .

Turdina said " Thanks Jack ." But then when she look to Jack he was disappeared . Then she quickly run to Elisha and see that Elisha is with Eclipsa training to use her power because any one thats is from the royale family kids has to learn the hard way first then he or she can hold the wand .

Eclipsa told Elisha to use the hard way you must first put all your power to your mind and think what are you going to do with it . Elisha said that she ia going to make a warnecorn .Eclipsa said " Good you know the girst way to use the hard way .

Then Elisha make a warnecorn but not just a warnecorn but a magical warnecorn stampy . Then Eclipsa said " I have never seen this before ."

Eclipsa said again " finaly your mine now girl ." Eclipsa give a half of ger power to Elisha . Then Elisha shoot a magical blast at star .

Then Eclipsa said " Good day my great great great great grand son I see you again queen ." Then Eclipsa cut a portal and go in to the portal alone . Elisha is still fighting while Turdina run away . Then Marco came and help star stand up .

They both said "lets do this ." Marco shoot fire at evil Elisha then Star shoot double ranbow fist then Elisha feel down . Then Marco take Elisha power and free Elisha from becaming evil then the test is finish .

Elisha finnaly found her power she saw infininite darkness suddently light and then go back to dark . Then when she wake up she ask her mom " Mom why do I suddently saw my power became dark but tgen suddently light again .

" oh nonononono ." her mom replied

Elisha ask " what what what is it ?"

Marco said " your power is unstable sometimes your power is strong but sometimes your power are a little bit week or like sometimes you only can use dark power but then suddently you only can use light power , you have to make the light and the dark became one so your power can be stable so you can use the light power and the dark power at ones ."

" no no no no no its to hard dad ."

"you must son if not you can't be a queen and then we have to put you into the dungeon no the magical high commition will come and take you away you will be lock away forever ."

Star said " yes Elisha you must train to be better you must do the hard way with out my help or even your father help not even Tom or Janna or Jack not even your sister you must find this by your self . "

Elisha ask " so when you lern the hard way who help you mom ."

" Well when Im learning the hard way no body help me not even Marco diaz so thats why you should train by your self ."

" But how do I learn well ? "

" well ah o Im kidding fine I give you a clou you just need to find the realm if magic and train there after that you just need to come back home with put your dimmendtional scicors . "

" okay fine so I just need to focus ." Then Elisha go to her room with Turdina . At night Turdina sleep but Elisha try to focus to go to the realm of magic . Then Elisah is to sleepy so Elisha go to sleep but suddently became a butterfly with large ranbow wings and 4 hands and then Elisha open a portal and go to another portal but when many portal its already day time and Elisha come back to his bed and wake up like nothing is even happend because she was like Star long long time ago doesan't know if she even turn into a butterfly at night .


End file.
